A variety of device are available for powering a variety of luminaires. Types of luminaires including LED luminaires, fluorescent luminaires, incandescent luminaires, and halogen luminaires, for example. There are also a variety of signals used to control the intensity of luminaires and the color temperature of tunable white light LED luminaires. Furthermore, a variety of methods and apparatuses are used for each of those control operations. Control signals for LED luminaires can include a binary power on/power off control, a 0-10V dimming control signal, a 0-10V light color control signal, and a Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) control signal to communicate energization, intensity, and color of a luminaire. Apparatuses also exist for pulse-width-modulated (PWM) signal interfaces, phase-cut dimming, and for implementing a radio for wireless connectivity and control of the luminaire.
Thus, there is a need for a single device to control LED luminaires by way of various control signals.
In addition, there is a need to control tunable white luminaires, which may contain more than one LED light string with a single luminaire control device.
There is also a need for a control that has the flexibility of satisfying the variety of control signal requirements.